


Fall Flavour

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-12
Updated: 2007-03-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 20:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1792012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus helps Harry enjoy his favourite flavour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall Flavour

Title: Fall Flavour  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
Summary: Severus helps Harry enjoy his favourite flavour.  
Word Count: 130  
Genre: Humor  
Warnings: None.  
A/N: A teenyfic written in honor of [](http://ciel-vert.insanejournal.com/profile)[**ciel_vert**](http://ciel-vert.insanejournal.com/)'s birthday. Requested pairing, snarry, prompt: pumpkin. Happy Birthday!  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Fall Flavour

~

“We could always carve the pumpkin together,” Harry said.

“Indeed, we could,” Severus said. “However, I would sooner leave the country.”

Harry grinned. “Aww, c’mon, Severus, it’ll be fun.”

“If you are such a proponent of mutilating fruit, then proceed,” Severus said, gesturing towards the large, orange gourd sitting on the table.

Harry sighed. “We agreed we would do something with a fall theme tonight,” he reminded Severus. “And since pumpkin is my favourite flavour...”

Severus smirked. “I am aware of your penchant for pumpkin, brat,” he said. “But perhaps a more sophisticated method of enjoying it is in order.”

Harry’s eyes widened as Severus held up a vial. “Is that...?”

“Mm, yes, I have finally perfected a pumpkin-flavoured lubricant. Shall we retire?”

They never did hand-carve their pumpkin.

~


End file.
